smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary
Mary Special Moves Standard B- Veins of Fury When pressing B, Mary charges up her energy for a slash of her palette knife, with a vein that she follows if it connects. There are 8 directions where she can perform this attack. The longer the vein is when it connects with an opponent, the stronger it is. This also works in midair. She's immune to attacks and traps when attacking. Mary's slash can't be shielded and instead must be dodged. Side B- Doodle Dementia Mary doodles a small drawing that is harmless to the touch, unless she draws on an opponent, paralyzing him or her. How long it lasts varies on the doodle, ranging from 1-3 seconds. This gives her an advantage to use her neutral B from its max distance, and she cheers when it connects. There can be one at a time. Up B- Fallen Star This move requires a doodle on the field. When pressing up B, a doodle will transform into a rising star, which goes in the direction that Mary's in, and she'll hitch it for a ride. The star itself damages, but it does no damage when Mary's riding. Down B- Reality Butcher This move also requires a doodle on the field. Pressing down B brings Mary into an activation pose, and in it, she has 8 directions for her doodle. In those 8 directions, objects like axes will be shot from the drawing, with the upper 3 directions being affected by gravity, and the downward directions dealing more damage. Final Smash- LEEEEEeeeEEEeeAVE!! Releasing her anger, Mary sticks out 8 veins in all directions, and she slashes her palette knife at the unlucky victims that got caught in one. Taunts *Side Taunt- Mary cuddles with one of the creepy dolls. *Down Taunt- Mary waves her palette knife and creepily rambles to herself. *Up Taunt- Mary looks at her rose. Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1- Mary stabs a mannequin head cheerfully. *Victory #2- Mary runs around like a lunatic. *Victory #3 (done with whomever was in second place)- The Fabricated World notions the second placed character to come to her dimension. *Lose- An angry Mary burns to ashes. Trophy Description Snake Codec Codec Snake: That girl, with the knife. Looks like she can snap at any moment! I don't even wanna get near her! Mei Ling: Snake, she's like that because she comes from a world of solitude! The poor little girl's had such a hard (life...) Snake: Yeah... yeah... boohoo... This is why I never talk to you Mei Ling. Otacon, you tell me about knife girl here. Otacon: She may look human, but actually, she's a painting brought to life. Snake: ... A lifeless portrait, suddenly getting up, and interacting... That's a scary tought! Otacon: ...Yeah... Daily Bugle Shenanigan Jameson: Think I might've heard a crazy rumor that Mary isn't human... Show photos. (Shows pic of Mary's FS) Peter: I'd like $300. Jameson: Girl with powers... you serious? Could get that as cheap as cheese and crackers in this tournament! The crazy rumor also says she comes from a haunted museum. Get there and bring me descent photos! Peter: Yes sir. (Pics shows he's getting trapped in the Doll Room and getting emotionally depressed) Jameson: That was fast. ''Character Description'' SPOILER ALERT: It is highly recommended you play Ib before reading forward; you'll be spoiling a great story if you don't. http://vgboy.dabomstew.com/other/ib.htm Alternatively, you can watch a walkthrough/Let's Play here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnburNVFCd0 ---- Mary is one of the main characters of the RPG maker horror ''Ib''. At one point of the game, she meets up with Ib and Garry, accompanying them on their journey to leave the painting world. However, it is later revealed that she is not human; rather, she is one of Guertena's paintings come to life, wishing to live a normal life in the real world. She appears as a playable character in the Smash Bros Lawl. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attack Grab and throw Other attacks Role in The Subspace Emissary She appears in Subspace Emissary as a newly recruited member of the Subspace Army, along with Dr. Robotnik, Irate Gamer, Hitler, Bison, Dr. Wily, Carlos Trejo, and Xerxes. In Guertana Gallery, once the museum was cleared out, Hitler and Günsche came to investigate the energy source the Subspace Army was able to track. The energy came from the ??? World painting (the painting leading to the Painting World), which was slightly vandalized by Bison. Hitler demands the energy to be released from the painting, as, moments later, Mary makes her entrance. Hitler, pleased by her Aryan appearance and the energy she might contain, makes her a member of the Subspace Army, even giving her a Subspace Cannon. While Hitler explained their plans, the childish Mary begins playing with the cannon, accidentally turning Hilter into a Trophy. Günsche revives Hilter, as he starts ranting while grounding Mary from the gun. Mary promises to behave, but Günsche then begins to drag her out, much to her discontent, alongside a slightly agitated Hitler. Gallery Palette swaps Screenshots MaryStandSSBL.gif Trivia *Mary, Panty & Stocking, Scanty & Kneesocks, Best Hercules, New Hercules, & Pyron are the only playable characters who aren't human. *At the end of Weird Al's moveset; Chincherrinas confirmed that Mary could be voted to be the next character on Super Smash Bros Lawl's Facebook page, along with Pyron. At the end of J. Jonah Jameson's moveset, she won with 39 votes. *Mary always hold her knife in her left hand no matter what direction she face. Video Category:Characters Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Subspace Army Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Offensive Category:Top Rank Category:Revamp Epoch Category:Locked Category:Unknown Category:Celebrities Category:Ib (universe)